


My idiot

by WroteTheWayOut



Series: Paper airplanes soulmates AU [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Romantic Soulmates, paper airplanes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroteTheWayOut/pseuds/WroteTheWayOut
Summary: Usnavi recibió su primer avión de papel cuando estaba en el colegio, pero nunca tuvo el valor de responderlo.Ahora, tantos años después, antes de tener su segunda cita con Vanessa, debería decirle la verdad... pero ¿tendrá el valor para hacerlo?AU en donde las almas gemelas pueden hablar mediante aviones de papel. ---Usnavi received his first paper airplane when he was in school, but he never had the courage to answer it.Now, so many years later, before having his second date with Vanessa, he should tell her the truth... but will he have the courage to do it?AU where the soulmates can talk through paper airplanes.--- First chap in spanish version, second in english version!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No se como ni por qué escribí esto, son las 4 am, así que cualquier error o randomnes que se vea es por eso (?)
> 
> Also, probablemente lo escriba en inglés cuando tenga neuronas funcionales, porque In the heighs es mejor con la dinámica ingles/español.
> 
> Edit: the second chap is the english version.

La primera vez que Usnavi vio el avioncito de papel sobre su mesa, se quedó completamente helado en su sitio. Abuela Claudia no pudo más que reír con ternura ante su reacción.

"Acaba de llegar." Le había dicho. Él acababa de regresar de la escuela y nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo recibiendo un avioncito.

Los aviones de papel eran la forma de comunicarse con tu alma gemela. Él lo sabía desde pequeño, ya que sus padres solían contarle historias de como ellos, aún viviendo en pueblos diferentes -en D.R.- se mandaban aviones casi todos los días, hasta que por fin pudieron conocerse en persona. "Cuando los lanzas al aire, ellos encuentran la forma de llegar hasta las manos de tu alma gemela, mijo" le decía siempre su madre, y ocasionalmente lanzaba uno cuando su padre estaba trabajando, y el pequeño Usnavi veía con ojos brillantes como el avión volaba dando vueltas hasta desaparecer en el cielo. Y luego, cuando su padre regresaba a casa, tenía el avión en el bolsillo de su camisa. 

Usnavi aún conservaba los aviones de papel que sus padres se habían mandado. Los conservaba en una caja debajo de su cama.

Y sin embargo, el chico jamás se había visto a sí mismo como alguien digno de poseer un alma gemela. 

Pero ahí estaba, un pequeño avión de papel, cuidadosamente armado, sobre su mesa. Y Abuela Claudia sonriéndole con ternura, instándolo a que lo leyera.

Pero solo lo hizo por la noche, cuando ya estaba sentado en la cama, con el sonido del reloj reinando en la casa. La desarmó con manos temblorosas, y al ver la escritura, la dejó caer, sin poder creerlo. 

Reconocía esa letra. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La veía todos los días, en el colegio. La veía a unos bancos delante de él, siendo escrita por la chica más bonita de toda la escuela, de todo Washigton Heights, de todo el mundo. La pequeña carta era una mezcla de inglés y español, como si ella quisiera demostrar quién era en verdad. Y estaba firmaba, cosa que confirmó los pensamientos de Usnavi. 

Vanessa era su alma gemela. Y acababa de mandarle un avión para presentarse. 

 

***

 

Estaba terminando de limpiar la bodega cuando Vanessa entró. 

"Hey" fue todo su saludo. Estaba demasiado concentrado acomodando los vasos de plástico.

"Hey" dijo ella "Venía a decir adiós."

La mano de Usnavi tembló por un momento y los vasos que sostenía cayeron al suelo "¿Ya te vas?"

"Ya tengo todo empacado, so si" ella se encogió levemente de hombros y le sonrió levemente, "Pero nuestra cita aún está en pie, no creas que la he olvidado. Además, nunca bebimos ese champange".

"Es cierto." el joven no sabía exactamente qué decir. Nunca sabía qué decir cuando se trataba de Vanessa, quizás por esa razón jamás le había respondido sus aviones de papel. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Usnavi siempre se había mandecido a sí mismo por no tener el valor suficiente para decirle las cosas que en verdad sentía. No por nada había sido Sonny el que la había invitado a salir en su lugar. "Quizás lo lleve en la primer visita. Y celebramos tu mudanza" aunque para él, no había demasiado que festejar; ya no la vería todos los días.

"Sí, podemos hacer eso" la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven pareció iluminar toda la Bodega. Parecía como si ella estuviera juntando palabras en su cabeza para decir algo, pero no terminaba de encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Usnavi se sintió un poco nervioso, recordó aquel primer beso, dos semanas atrás, justo luego de que Abuela Claudia se fuera. "Nunca te pregunté..." comenzó, pero entonces se mordió el labio y dejó de hablar.

"¿Si?" el corazón del bodegero comenzó a latir demasiado rápido. Tuvo que dejar los vasos sobre la mesa para que no volvieran a caer. Sí, eran de plástico, pero aún así...

"¿Alguna vez recibiste un avión de papel?"

 _Oh dios, ahí está. La pregunta._ Usnavi no podía consigo mismo.

 

***

 

Los avioncitos siguieron llegaron, y Usnavi seguía abriéndolos con manos temblorosas. Todos los días, veía como Vanessa y Nina cuchicheaban emocionadas por lo bajo, seguramente hablando sobre esos aviones que estaban enviando. Porque estaba seguro, ambas habían planeado enviar los aviones al mismo tiempo, para ver quién respondía. Y cada día, podía ver que Vanessa estaba menos emocionada, mientras que Nina tenía un brillo en sus ojos que era imposible no identificar como amor. 

La chica más bonita de Washigton Heights y del mundo estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, y todo por su culpa.

Pero cada vez que se sentaba a intentar escribirle algo, su mente se bloqueaba. Ni una sola palabra salía. Ni inglés ni español. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Una vez, ya cansado de no poder hacer nada, escribió en una hoja _Soy Usnavi,_ pero cuando intentó armar el avión, el papel decidió simplemente que sería mejor romperse a la mitad.

Abuela Claudia tuvo que consolarlo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que tarde o temprano podría decirle a Vanessa qué era lo que ocurría. Y él, limpiándose las lágrimas, creyó que así sería, creyó que algún día tendría el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad.

 

***

 

Ella seguía esperando una respuesta, pero él seguía abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sin decir nada.

Por alguna razón, ella creyó que eso significaba algo malo. "Recibiste, por supuesto que lo hiciste, todos reciben" volvió a morderse el labio "Y obviamente no fueron los míos, nunca nadie recibió los míos." Allí estaba de nuevo, la chica que en el colegio había ido perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos al descubrir que nadie le respondía, la chica que se había dado por vencida en encontrar a su alma gemela. Usnavi casi había olvidado a aquella chica, que parecía tan vulnerable. Pero entonces se dio cuenta, la Vanessa que él más quería había resultado del hecho de que él nunca respondiera sus aviones. 

Vanessa nunca había recibido respuesta, y en lugar de seguir entristeciéndose, había decidido que el universo no regiría su vida, que dejaría de esperar por su alma gemela, que disfrutaría de la vida sin preocuparse por ello. Y por eso la amaba tanto. Porque Vanessa disfrutaba de ser ella misma, sin importarle la opinión ajena. Ella bailaba en el club con quién fuera que quisiera bailar, hombre o mujer, y sola si no había nadie. Ella había elegido salir del barrio, irse a otra parte de la ciudad para hacer su propia vida sin ninguna restricción, pero manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca como para volver a visitar las calles que la habían visto crecer. 

 

***

 

"Abuela, ¿tu recibiste aviones de papel?"

"Claro que sí, aún los conservo"

"¿Y pudieron encontrarse alguna vez?"

"Vivíamos cerca en La Vívora, pero nunca volvimos a vernos" estaban sentados afuera, como de costumbre en las noches de verano. Abuela levantó su vista hacia el cielo, añorando las estrellas. "Dejé de recibir sus aviones hace un par de años" a pesar de la notable tristeza en su voz, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, "Seguramente nos volvamos a encontrar en algún momento." Usnavi sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquello, y aunque deseaba que Abuela pudiera volver a ver a su alma gemela, deseaba que tardara bastante en hacerlo.

Sí, un pensamiento egoísta de su parte, pero no era la primera vez que había sido egoísta en cuanto a pensamientos sobre las almas gemelas. 

 

***

 

"No, ¡Vanessa espera!" tomó su mano, antes de que ella pudiera salir de la Bodega. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, tenía los ojos llorosos, justo como aquella noche hacía dos semanas. "Recibí, y de hecho los guardé todos... Pero nunca fui capaz de responderlos." 

Los ojos de Vanessa se abrieron de par de en par. "¿Cómo que nunca pudiste responderlos? ¿¡Te das cuentas de lo que has hecho pasar a tu alma gemela!?" ella volvía a gritar, pero a diferencia de aquella otra noche, ahora mismo Usnavi sabía perfectamente por qué estaba enfadada con él.

"Sí, y lo siento. Lo siento mucho." su voz se quebró un poco, y entonces la soltó, pero solo para poder tomar el primer trozo de papel que encontró escribir en él una simple frase. La misma que había escrito hacía tanto años y que nunca había podido mandar porque el papel se había partido.

Esta vez, el papel permaneció entero, y en cuanto soltó el avión en el aire, dio una voltereta y fue directo a las manos de Vanessa.

Sus ojos seguían igual de abiertos, igual de sorprendidos. "Lo siento" repitió él "Debí haber respondido, pero cada vez que pensaba en ti... cada vez que pienso en ti, las palabras se quedan atoradas y no quieren salir" se rascó la nuca. Seguía nervioso, seguía queriendo decir miles de cosas sin saber cómo decirlas. Seguía siendo un desastre. "Entiendo si me odias y ya no quieres volver a verme."

"Eres un idiota" sí, esa era una respuesta que esperaba, pero lo que no se esperó fue el sentir sus suaves manos tomándole el rostro luego de eso "Pero eres _mi_ idiota, y eso está perfecto, porque así es como te quiero."

El avioncito de papel cayó al suelo, entre ellos, mientras sus labios se juntaban en un beso suave pero prolongado, Vanessa aún enmarcando el rostro de Usnavi, y las manos de él abrazándola por la cintura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is, the same fic but in english bcs is In the Heights! I can't be _just_ in spanish or english, needs to be in both!
> 
> Just to be clear, english is my second language, so if there's some grammar error or something, let me know and I'll correct it!

The first time Usnavi saw the paper airplane on his table, was completely frozen in this spot. Abuela Claudia could only laugh with tenderness at his reaction.

 

“It just arrived” she said. He’d just came from school, and had never imagined himself receiving an airplane.

 

Paper airplanes were the way to communicate with your soulmates. Usnavi knew it since he was a little child, because his parents used to tell him stories of how they, back in D.R., living in diferents pueblos, sent each other airplanes almost every day, until finally they could meet in person **.** “When you throw them into the air, they find a way to end in your soulmate’s hands, mijo.” his mamá would always say. And occasionally, tossed one when his father was working, and little Usnavi would watch with bright eyes as the plane flew around until disappearing into the sky. And then, when his father came home, the airplane was in his pocket. 

 

Usnavi still kept his parents planes in a box under his bed. 

 

And yet, the boy had never seen himself worthy enough to have a soulmate. 

 

But there it was, a little paper airplane in his table, and Abuela Claudia smiling tenderly, urging him to read it. But he only did it at night, when he was already in bed, with only the sound of the clock resound in the house. He disarmed the paper with shaky hands and, when he saw the handwriting, he drop it, unable to believe it.

 

He recognized the handwriting, how could not? He saw it everyday, in school. A few spots in front of him, written by the most beautiful girl in the school, in all Washington Heights, in the entire world. The littler letter was a mix of english and spanish, as if she wanted to prove who she really was. And it was signed, which confirmed Usnavi’s thoughts.

 

Vanessa was his soulmate. And she’d just send him a paper airplane to introduce herself.

 

***

 

Usnavi was finishing cleaning the Bodega when Vanessa came in. 

 

“Hey” was all he said, too concentrate for more. 

“Hey” she replied “I came to say goodbye.”

 

The plastic cups Usnavi was holding fell to the floor. “Are you leaving right now?"

 

"I've got everything packed, so yes.” She shrugged a little and smiled slightly, "But our date is still standing, don’t think I've forgotten it, and we never drank that champagne."

 

"That’s true." The young man didn’t know exactly what to say. He never knew what to say when it came to Vanessa, perhaps for that reason he had never answered his paper planes. Why did it have to be this way? Usnavi had always blamed himself for not having the courage to tell her the things he really felt. Not for nothing had it been Sonny who had invited her out in his place. "Maybe I'll take it on the first visit, and we celebrate your move," though for him there was not much to celebrate; he wouldn’t see her every day.

 

"Yes, we can do that." The smile on the young woman's face seemed to illuminate the whole bodega. It seemed as if she was gathering words in her head to say something, but she could not find a way to do it. Usnavi felt a little nervous, remembered that first kiss, two weeks ago, just after Abuela Claudia left. "I never asked you..." she began, but then she bit her lip and stopped talking.

 

"Yes?" The bodegero's heart began to beat too fast. He had to leave the glasses on the table so they would not fall again. Yes, they were plastic, but still...

 

"Did you ever get a paper plane?"

 

_Oh dios_ , there it is. _La pregunta_. Usnavi couldn't be with himself.

 

***

 

The little planes kept coming, and Usnavi kept opening them with trembling hands. Every day, he watched as Vanessa and Nina whispered excitedly underneath, surely talking about those planes they were sending. Because he was sure, both had planned to send the planes at the same time, to see who was responding. And every day, he could see that Vanessa was less excited, while Nina had a sparkle in her eyes that it was impossible not to identify as love.

 

The prettiest girl in Washington Heights and the world was losing hope, and all because of him.

 

But every time he sat down to try to write something to her, his mind would be blocked. Not a word came out. Neither English nor Spanish. _Nada_. Absolutely nothing.

 

Once, tired of not being able to do anything, he wrote on a sheet _“Soy Usnavi”_ , but when he tried to assemble the plane, the paper simply decided that it would be better to break it in half.

 

Abuela Claudia had to comfort him, telling him that everything would be all right, that sooner or later he could tell Vanessa what was going on. And he, wiping his tears, thought it would be so, he thought he would one day have the courage to tell her the truth.

 

***

 

She kept waiting for an answer, but he kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of the water, saying nothing.

 

For some reason, she thought that meant something bad. "You received, of course you did, everyone receives" biting her lip again "And obviously they were not mine, nobody ever received mine." There she was again, the girl who at school had lost the gleam in her eyes when she discovered that no one answered her, the girl who had given up on finding her soulmate. Usnavi had almost forgotten that girl, who looked so vulnerable. But then he realized, the Vanessa he most loved had come from the fact that he never answered his planes.

 

Vanessa had never received a response, and instead of continuing to grieve, she had decided that the universe would not rule her life, that she would stop waiting for her soulmate, she would enjoy life without worrying about it. And that's why he loved her so much. Because Vanessa enjoyed being herself, regardless of the opinion of others. She danced in the club with anyone who wanted to dance, male or female, and alone if there was nobody. She had chosen to leave the neighborhood, to go to another part of the city to make her own life without any restrictions, but keeping close enough to return to visit the streets that had seen her grow.

 

***

 

"Abuela, did you get _avioncitos_?"

 

"Claro, I still have them."

 

"And could you ever meet?"

 

"We lived near in La Vívora, but we never saw each other again" they were sitting outside, as usual on summer nights. Abuela looked up at the sky, yearning for the stars. "I stopped receiving his planes a couple of years ago," despite the remarkable sadness in his voice, a smile was on her face, "Surely we'll meet again sometime." Usnavi knew exactly what that meant, and though he wished that Abuela could see her soulmate again, he wished it took her long enough.

 

Yes, a selfish thought on his part, but it was not the first time he had been selfish as to thoughts about soulmates.

 

***

 

"No, Vanessa wait!" Usnavi took her hand, before she could leave the bodega. When she looked at him again, her eyes were watery, just like that night two weeks ago. "I received, and in fact I kept them all... But I was never able to answer them."

 

Vanessa's eyes widened. "How you could never answer them? Do you realize what you've done to your soulmate!?" She screamed again, but unlike that other night, right now Usnavi knew perfectly well why she was angry with him.

 

" _Sí_ , and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His voice cracked a little, and then he released her, but only to be able to take the first piece of paper he found, writing a single sentence in it. The same one he had written so many years ago that he had never been able to send because the paper was broke.

 

This time, the paper remained intact, and as soon as he dropped the plane in the air, it took a somersault and went straight to Vanessa's hands.

 

Her eyes were just as wide open, just as startled. " _Lo siento,_ " he repeated. "I should have answered, but every time I thought of you... every time I think of you, words get stuck and they don’t want to get out." He scratched the back of his neck. He was still nervous, still wanting to say a thousand things without knowing how to say them. It was still a mess. "I understand if you hate me and if you don’t want to see me again."

 

"You're an idiot" yes, that was an answer he expected, but what was not expected was to feel her soft hands taking his face after that "But you're _my_ idiot, and that's perfect, because that's how I love you. "

 

The paper airplane fell to the floor, between them, as her lips joined in a soft but prolonged kiss, Vanessa still framing Usnavi's face, and his hands wrapped around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There the littles translations:
> 
> Oh dios = oh God  
> La pregunta = the question  
> Nada = nothing  
> Soy Usnavi = I'm Usnavi (and you probably dont know my name (?))  
> Avioncitos = littles ariplanes  
> Claro = Of course  
> Lo siento = I'm sorry
> 
> I think I'm not forgeting no one, if I am, let me know!  
> Also, let me know if I fucked up in some sentence, I'm still learning grammar english.


End file.
